


如果圣诞礼物是奇奇怪怪的按钮

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #圣诞快乐！🎄🎅🎁#来自看到按钮就想按星人的圣诞礼物#毫无逻辑#短小又沙雕
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki, Cobra/Jesse (High & Low), Koo/Rocky (High & Low)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	如果圣诞礼物是奇奇怪怪的按钮

**Author's Note:**

> #圣诞快乐！🎄🎅🎁  
> #来自看到按钮就想按星人的圣诞礼物  
> #毫无逻辑  
> #短小又沙雕

1.山王联合会

山王总长将在门外发现的按钮装置带进家里时，那只自说自话私闯民宅的花豹正在厨房里热火朝天的准备着圣诞蛋糕。

“是偷偷给我订的圣诞礼物到了吗Sweetie？”

Cobra自然懒得给他回应，坐到床边仔细研究着上面的草莓图案。

虽说九龙事件过后他对这种按钮没什么好印象，但一个没有任何链接的淡粉色按钮不管怎么想都和爆破之类的词汇扯不上关系。

满载好奇的手指对着草莓蒂按下去，一个小蛋糕不偏不倚刚好落在床头柜上。

被粉嫩奶油包裹的蛋糕比壇商店里卖的那种还要小上几圈，是可以整个塞进嘴里的大小。

警惕性极强的山王总长自然不会轻易被蛋糕诱惑，所以他只是小心翼翼地咬下一半。

是蛋糕没错，好像比之前吃过的还要香甜。

意犹未尽的舔了舔唇边，Cobra再次按下按钮的动作中没有丝毫犹豫。

迷你草莓蛋糕，成功获得。

“wow，这是什么圣诞魔法吗？” 本该在厨房忙碌的人不知何时凑到床边，睁大眼睛看着按钮的样子像只发现新玩具的猫。

山王总长也不知作何解释，只能按下按钮为他再现一次所谓的魔法。

“虽然看上去很神奇，但我已经在准备蛋糕了。” 面前的男人看上去有些失落，当然、绝大部分是装的。

“今天之内做得出来？”

Jesse回想了一下厨房里被自己搅的一团糟的面糊，终究还是选择了主动退步。

“总之、独自享用蛋糕是不可取的。”

Cobra一向对这只幼稚地豹子颇为无奈，只好把刚才那个草莓小蛋糕递到他嘴边。

“不行，要吃大的、金色的、还戴着红围巾的、”

“滚出去。”

2.White Rascals

Club Heaven二层。

“果然、把这种工作交给Kizzy是正确的决定。”

Rocky满意的欣赏着挂满圣诞装饰的大厅，习惯性用手指勾着铐环悠闲地转了一圈。

咔哒。

成员们似乎在别处忙着后续的准备工作，金属碰撞发出的清脆声响可能只有当事人Rocky和方才到他身旁站定的Koo才捕捉得到。

啊…

“钥匙在刚换下的外套口袋里，已经送去清洗了。” 对此算得上是习以为常的稳重男人自然没有丝毫的动摇。

“你这个人怎么每次都忘记拿出来..！”

“我也多次提醒过您不要在有护栏的地方摆弄手铐。”

“备..备用钥匙呢？！”

“也许可以试试这个。” Koo将一直背在身后的手伸到面前，随之出现的还有一个看上去很可疑的装置。

按钮被压下又自动弹起。

一把不知如何出现的银色钥匙在落到地上之前由执事一般的男人接住，插进手铐的锁眼中。

打开了..！

“这东西是从哪弄来的？” 重获自由的男人再次将视线转向大厅，难掩语气中的好奇。

“不知道，今早在门口发现的。”

“まぁ、有它的话倒是方便不少。”

“突然出现的东西也很有可能突然消失，所以最好的解决方案依旧是注意玩手铐的地点。”

“..啰嗦！”

3.鬼邪高

“村山，那个东西你已经摆弄一上午了。”

“因为、这个怎么看都和Cobraちゃん有关吧。” 鬼邪高番长终于从沙发上坐起，继续戳着金色按钮上那个毒蛇图案发愁。

“完全没有反应啊——”

“真的不是因为手速太快而被按坏了吗。” 古屋捡起掉落在一旁的草莓抱枕，深深叹了口气。

“村山さん，难得的圣诞节叫大家去唱卡拉OK吧！我来穿水手服助兴！” 无意间被按按钮的无聊动作催眠的关虎太郎像是被他们的对话吵醒，凑到村山面前突然来了兴致。

“今天应该穿驯鹿装吧。”

“对哦，那村山さん来扮圣诞老人。”

“好，叫上全日制的小鬼们一起，鬼邪高圣诞特别校外授课！”

“はい——！”

另一方面，ITOKAN中热热闹闹忙着准备圣诞大餐的山王众人在无端从天花板不断掉落的、署名为村山良树的单挑战书所堆成的小山前陷入了慌乱。

4.Rude Boys

最先发现按钮的是穿梭在铁质高架之间巡逻的YU，随即惊动了不远处的Takeshi和P，三人权衡片刻觉得还是很有必要通知Smoky。

在总长发动所有人将整个无名街搜查一番并没有发现其他可疑物品后，几人才坐下开始研究按钮。

发现者YU在得出结论之前就失去耐心，拿起按钮按了下去。

一时间所有人都安静下来，只能听见冷风从身边吹过。

正当他们认为什么都不会发生时，LaLa带着几个孩子急匆匆赶了过来，说是发现了装着糖果的礼物盒。

随后也有其他成员在不同地方找到更多相同的盒子，里面是大衣、围巾、手套、还有一些装饰品和玩具。

类似于寻找复活节彩蛋的游戏就此拉开帷幕。

孩子们搜寻礼物时脸上出现的笑容与期待足够让整个冬天温暖起来。

“哥哥真的很开心呢。” LaLa仰头望着带领大家悄悄把高处的礼物盒全部移到安全区域的Smoky，不禁笑着感叹。

Takeshi和P左顾右盼的从那位大家长的房间出来，对她打了个手势又迅速回到队伍当中。

很显然，那里多了一份装满来自家人的爱与祝福、独一无二的礼物。

5.达磨一家

木柴燃烧出令人放松的噼啪声，身着赤红法披弟兄们三三两两坐在宽敞的宅院中品着酒。

“哟，已经全部准备好了吗？”

“啊、算是吧。” 摘下围裙的左京接过加藤递来的酒，看着不远处舒舒服服躺倒在木质地板上的身影。

“更艰巨的任务还在后面。”

“这次可能会比往常简单许多。”

加藤不紧不慢地起身，露出意味深长的笑容。

“嗯？你手里拿着什么？” 不明所以的左京这才注意到他手中的红色物体。

“按钮，在那边喝酒的时候捡到的。你做饭的时候我试了一下，效果拔群。”

“什么效果？”

“看好了！”

几乎是按钮被拍下的瞬间，面前的日向竟晃晃悠悠的坐起，缓缓睁开一只眼睛。

像个可以遥控的不倒翁。

“看吧，效果拔群。” 不看都知道，加藤此刻定是一副得意洋洋的样子。

“啊？” 日向见他们久久没有动作。睡眼惺忪的挤出一个单音。

“我应该不至于一杯酒就醉到出现幻觉吧。” 僵在原地的左京觉得这个场景似乎比听到右京用「想做的话一定能够做好」之类的话评价日向的冲击力还要大上不少。“喂，他这不是连自己都不知道为什么突然清醒吗。”

“まぁ、能成功叫醒就好。”加藤拍拍他的肩，上前几步和睡眼惺忪的人搭话。“日向，既然醒了就来一起吃饭。大家都在等你。”

“啊。”

一顿饭下来，左京终于消化掉之前匪夷所思的经历。伸手拿过加藤藏在身后的按钮，若有所思的打量着。

“如果可以的话，换成能让日向不攒垃圾的按钮是不是更好。”

“嗯，能自己收拾房间的也不错。”

6.雨宫兄弟

“広斗，你最近订了包裹吗？” 雨宫雅贵从刚刚签收的纸箱里翻出一大一小两个按钮凑到末子面前摇晃着展示。

“はあ？谁会订这种东西。” 收到问题的人看了眼他手中的东西，偏头躲开一些像是在不满被挡住了电视。

“没有收件人和发件人，広斗又总是对哥哥这样。所以是圣诞老人送来给我解压的也说不定。” 雨宫雅贵嘟哝着坐到空闲的沙发上选了小一些的按钮用力按下去。

“え？広斗くん？！怎么突然抱过来？” 稳稳接住扔下遥控器朝自己这里扑过来的弟弟，雨宫雅贵是又惊又喜。

“我怎么知道！” 雨宫的末子有些烦躁的回应着，眉头紧皱用力推了他一把。

“想和哥哥亲近就坦率一点嘛広斗くん——”嘴上的调侃不会轻易停止，但弟弟懊恼的神情似乎真的只是被什么推过来一般，这个认知不免让雨宫雅贵有些伤心。

嗯..？等等、

弯腰捡起方才掉到地上的按钮再次按下去，刚刚站直身体的末子果真向他怀中扑来。

雨宫雅贵这次抓住机会不顾挣扎努力把平日里从不主动与自己亲近的弟弟禁锢在怀中。

“这真的是圣诞老人送给我的礼物。”

“はあ？到底在胡说些什么？放开我、”

“不放——”

“欠揍吗？”

“就算放开広斗也会主动回到哥哥怀里的哦。” 边说边胸有成竹的松了手像是要证明给对方看。

雨宫広斗瞥了眼面前的二哥，决定在他精神恢复之前先保持距离。虽说他一直都是这么做的。

可似乎背后有种无形的力量在阻止他离开，并将自己再次推向先行张开双臂等候的雨宫雅贵。

“什..、”

“看，就说広斗会主动回来。”

然而在雅贵得意忘形期间雨宫広斗也终于发现了端倪。

“和你的按钮说再见。”

“不要啊広斗くん——哥哥保证不会再按了真的！不要丢掉这可是哥哥的圣诞礼物！”

雨宫雅贵在多次道歉并保证不会再使用按钮后才终于成功阻止了広斗直接把它丢进垃圾桶的想法。

“広斗，也顺便试试这个吧？” 雅贵将小按钮护在怀里凑到桌边打量着个头较大的那个。

“自己试。”

“别这么冷淡嘛広斗くん，一次、就一次。” 厚脸皮的二哥短时间内再次启动死缠烂打模式。“看这个大按钮，就不会觉得好奇吗？”

破除这种模式的方法无非就是揍一顿，又或是完成他的需求。在这个特殊的日子里雨宫広斗选择了后者。

“真麻烦..快点。”

“はいはい——”

覆上弟弟紧贴按钮的手，雨宫家次男满足的笑容在听到不耐的咂舌后才勉强收敛了一些，两人共同发力按下。

... ...

“看起来，像是什么也没发生..？”

迅速缩回手的弟弟抛过来的眼刀中除了嫌弃，似乎还带有一丝微妙的失望。

果然还是有所期待吗，不坦率的広斗くん——

“这个是不是坏掉了，和哥哥再按一次？”

“你是笨蛋吗？”

“不可以说哥哥是笨蛋！”

“啰嗦。”

与此同时，在附近超市采购完食材准备付钱却突然被神秘力量带回家门口的雨宫尊龙只希望自己明天不会以「超能力圣诞小偷」的名号登上新闻头版。

7.Mighty Warriors

9的圣诞节，总是非常安静。

Pho意料之中的要和孩子们一起过圣诞节，Jesse从一大早就不知跑去了哪里，Ice今年也颇为用心的为Sarah准备了礼物，两人坐在泳池边的躺椅上不知说些什么。Bernie和Pearl之间的默契似乎就是最好的礼物，这次的新Beat应该也很不错。

想到这，9默默戴好那副因为按下按钮而掉在沙发上的墨镜，近距离与远程伤害顿时被削弱，眼睛也轻松许多。

啊、感觉又能相信圣诞老人了。

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas——！🎄🎁  
> 居然这么快就25号了！差点没赶上🙀


End file.
